The present invention relates to display stands for point of purchase display for merchandise in a shipping container.
Various kinds of display stands for display of merchandise at the point of sale are known in the prior art. However, each of these display stands suffers from one or more disadvantages making it less than completely suitable for its intended purpose.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a display stand having a folding base formed from a single blank of sheet material and including a front wall, a pair of side walls, and a partial rear wall.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide the display stand base with interlock means to maintain a rearwardly folded forward segment of each side wall in locking engagement with a fixed rear panel of each side wall.
Another object of the invention is to provide means for stabilizing a rectangular merchandise container suoported on the display stand base.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following specification, taken in conjunction with the drawings.